


零点过后

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 其实大概算是Orm中心





	零点过后

零点过后，日期跳转了一位。零点没有钟声。在这间公寓里，不论哪个整点都听不到钟声。手机震动了一下，屏幕在余光里亮起、熄灭，壁纸上的灯塔转为黑暗。

Orm没搭理它。手指松松垮垮搭在键盘上，指尖沿着凸起的字母键从A滑到L，加重力气调转方向往回扫，敲出一行毫无意义的字母。摁退格键，一下、两下、九下，字母从屏幕上消失，空文档被短暂填上文字又归于空白。明天交稿——或者说是今天。Orm给一家生活用品分销网站写软文。“出卖灵魂”，Arthur曾这么形容这份工作。

没及时查看，手机又震了一下，混在空调运转的声音里。Orm从披在肩头的长外套底下伸出手，用两个手指把手机捏过去。是他囤积衣服的休闲男装品牌发来的信息：生日祝福以及当月打折活动。

原来零点过后就到了生日。

生日本身没什么意义，形式取决于过生日的人的身份。过去几十年里，他的生日是个节日——王子的生日，后来变成国王的生日。夏季的一天因为他的身份而成为整个王国的庆典，而到如今，庆典还在举行，只不过随着新国王的日子往后推了一个月。Orm对着手机发了几分钟呆，决定给它充上电，以免Arthur打来电话时掉链子。

庆典就是庆典，庆典与生日聚会不同，区别在于他是名义上还是实际上的主角。小时候，庆典是一项工作，他被搁在高台上接受未来臣民的祝贺，观看他并不理解也没兴趣的表演，向父亲行礼、接受那柄三叉戟的赐福。在那之后母亲会给他生日礼物，真正的生日礼物，具体内容由他来提。他要求过母亲亲手制作的童话集（最近他才发现它们大多来自陆地）、连续一周的陪同入睡，诸如此类的愿望。那时，人人都祝他生日快乐，只有Vulko从来不说。

有一年生日，上床睡觉前Vulko来道晚安，他终于忍不住问Vulko为什么没有礼物给他。

“生日只不过是一年里的一天，而我每天都在。”Vulko温和地说，为他梳理好头发，“我没法许诺能力范围以外的，但不限定于生日，你的愿望可以随时跟我说，我尽力去完成。以后我也会是你的谋士。”

那时Vulko看起来还年轻，头发全是黑色的，在Orvax身侧时是腰背挺直、不卑不亢的谋士，在Orm身边时则是个无所不能、值得信任的导师。后来从某一年开始，来自母亲的生日礼物没有了，庆典照旧年年持续，大同小异；Vulko依然每天都在，直到他发现，尽管Vulko看起来每天都在，却有那么一部分从来不在。

这是他第一个没有庆典的生日。下月Arthur也将迎来第一个不得不承受庆典的生日，他想，但Arthur每年都有生日聚会，今年也不会例外。他记不清偶然发现谋士去陆地不仅为教导年长的孩子，也为了参加那个孩子的生日聚会是哪一年的事了——但从那年起，他记住了Arthur Curry的生日。

手机插上充电器，Orm回到电脑前，把长外套裹紧了些。空调温度好像太低了。

◆

所以……说到生日。

说到生日，就是啤酒和蛋糕！他以为Arthur会这么说，于是挂断电话后穿着圆领T恤和破洞牛仔裤就出了门，正是他平时半夜里去便利店买微波炉食品的同一套打扮。他乘了一小时公交，又捧着耗电飞快的导航软件在街上绕了很久，脖子后头全是汗。地图上显示已经到达目的地，为什么就是找不到店招牌？

直到他无意间抬起头，看到Arthur告诉他的店名挂在一幢高层建筑顶上。

坐电梯上去，被引到装修颇为昂贵的餐厅里，他看到Atlanna穿着水蓝色的礼服裙，金发蓬松地堆在颈后，像陆地人童话中的人鱼公主。不论在海底还是陆地上，他都没见过比母亲更美丽的人。

“妈妈订的位置，想认真庆祝一下。”穿着西装外套的Arthur迎上来，揽住他的肩，在他耳边说。

坐在桌边不久，侍者送来了香槟。

啤酒不是个好东西。喝到略有眩晕、舌根发热的程度只需要两小杯加了冰块和柠檬片的龙舌兰，换算成啤酒却要满满一扎。如果想光靠喝啤酒来醉倒，除了半打以上空瓶、卡路里超标的零食、漫长的整晚和不计其数以大口灌酒来淡化尴尬的谈话间隙之外，还需要一个不算太远的卫生间。他租住的房子离得近时，Arthur每隔两周都要叫上他去趟酒吧，他怀疑他们喝掉的啤酒足够让海平面产生明显上升；后来他搬走了，不是为了逃离啤酒，而是为了逃离……一个由人与事的碎屑杂糅而成的境况。那是另一个故事。

啤酒不是个好东西，香槟则更糟。糟的不是香槟，而是氛围。香槟总是出现在那种应当贴上“薄冰危险”标语的餐桌上。没人会喝香槟喝到醉，香槟是种缀着花边的武器，人们用香槟来营造情调，给直白的目的裹上糖衣，唯独不用它来喝醉。如果不打算喝醉，为什么要喝酒？早先他这么对Arthur说过，Arthur看着他，轻轻叹气，没有回答。

“我点了奶油蛋糕，巧克力的。记得你喜欢甜食。”Atlanna雀跃地看着他。

他并不怎么喜欢甜食，奶油更是太腻，只是去年频繁见面的那段时间里Atlanna正沉迷于烘焙，烤出各种小蛋糕、夹心饼干和甜甜圈，对搅拌蛋液的过程与孩子吃下成品的表情同样充满期待，而他希望她开心。

啤酒和蛋糕，香槟和蛋糕，也差不多。他对她微笑。母亲对他微笑，Arthur看着他，也在微笑，不知为什么看起来有点紧张。

◆

从餐厅出来时，已经下起了雨。Arthur买了两把一次性雨伞，给他一把。亚特兰蒂斯人在下雨时打伞是件乍一想挺奇怪的事，但亚特兰蒂斯人大多不喜欢洗衣服。

“太晚了，你的住处又太远。你该和我们一起，Arthur可以睡沙发。”Atlanna担忧地看着他。这是成人看孩子的通用眼神，还是说为人母者的表情总是如此？

“我送你回去。”Arthur说。

这是个聪明的……傻大个儿。Orm垂着头笑了，扶住那条伸过来的手臂，感觉脑子里搅了水泥似的转不动，“送我去公交车站就行，还赶得上末班车。这里的路真难认。”

雨水在玻璃车窗外头冲出流动的泥迹。Arthur撑着伞，母子两个挤在同一把透明的一次性伞下对他挥手，脸上的表情看不清晰。他的额角贴在窗上，想着也许Arthur会是个不错的国王。

喝了酒之后他莫名想唱歌，但还是不唱为好，因为很容易自以为唱得不错而实际上摸不到调。今晚母亲给他唱了生日歌。这并不是头一次，小时候母亲也唱过，他不会记漏从母亲口中飘出的任何音符。母亲很少触碰那些属于海洋的古老音乐，信手拈来的总是短短几年陆地生活里记下的朴素小调。他想起曾听到的一首有关生日的流行歌，歌里唱道：今天是我的生日，而你依旧不在这里。

他想起曾听到陆地人用数不清的方式来歌唱生日。有的人认为生日只要有吹蜡烛许愿这个步骤就行，有的人不想要生日蛋糕而想在生日外的任何一天都能吃到蛋糕，有的人每拆一个礼物之前都祈祷它来自一个特定的人，有的人把每天都当余生第一天过所以每天都是生日，有的人说生日不过是活着的又一天没必要在意，有的人想要挑选一个数字具有纪念意义的生日来去死。但不论怎样解释，人类愿意用那么多旋律、词句与眼泪去描绘“生日”这同一件事，那么大概它确实是重要的、有点意义的。

公交车上人很少。前排的情侣似乎吵起了架，肢体动作明显变多，神色愤怒，音量大概也提高了，但他几乎听不见，人的声音退化到背景中去。他想也许还是喝了太多酒。香槟很糟，可香槟的味道不错，不过分酸、泡沫细腻，对他来说属于新鲜事物。酒精是很奇妙的东西，会在人身边抽出一个巨大气泡，气泡里填满了海水。海水包裹着人，把所有响动都提炼成海浪拍打沙滩的声音，一个人成为一个世界。他突然觉得很困。又活过了一天。

回到住处时已经临近午夜。他将一次性雨伞丢进垃圾箱，沿着开放式楼梯爬上二楼，一步一步，小心避免脚滑摔一身泥水。他在公寓门口找钥匙，却又停下来，绕着整段走廊转了一圈。没有人在。

雨下得挺大，不像要停的意思。

“你在吗？”他靠着走廊的护栏，朝着外头说，声音不轻不重——至少自以为不轻不重，人喝酒之后大多意识不到自己正在喊叫。他弯下腰，伏在铁护栏上，上身探出去，冲楼下又问了一遍。雨一下就浇透了，圆领T恤黏在背上，楼外路灯下显露出皮肤的颜色，栏杆上的水迹游移着打湿衣服前襟。伞算是白买了。“要是你在的话，现在还来得及。”这回不确定自己有没有说出声。

他从裤子口袋里摸出手机，雨水从发梢垂落，滴在屏幕上，亮起的时间洇成虹色。还剩下八分钟。他看着那个数字，数字显示在壁纸的灯塔顶上。八分钟、七分钟，屏幕暗掉了，他重新摁亮，六分钟，屏幕又暗下去，他摁亮之后把自动锁定时间设定为“永不”。五分钟、四分钟，屏幕一直亮着。一切都很安静，听不到雨声与不远处马路上的车声，酒精的海水将他紧紧拥在怀里。三分钟、两分钟，他想到仓皇跑出舞厅的灰姑娘，提着裙摆甩掉一只鞋子，为了一个有关零点的约定而狂奔。一分钟。一分钟是很长的，在陆地人的电影里，英雄们用一分钟来拯救地球，很多故事铺垫两小时只为最后一分钟男女主角奔向彼此在桥上接吻，因为人类喜欢苦尽甘来，喜欢最后一分钟的浪漫。一分钟足够Arthur的超人朋友飞出上百英里，一分钟是奇迹的代名词。

零点过了。没有钟声，屏幕上的日期跳了一位。只是零点过了而已，只是一个瞬间，漂亮的马车真的会因此变成南瓜吗？

_依旧不在这里。_ 他把手机揣回口袋，掏出钥匙开门、进门、掩上门，开空调，刷牙洗脸，把湿衣服扔进洗衣篮，从滤水器里给自己倒了杯水。回卧室途中，他读了网站编辑的邮件，回邮说明进度，要求半天宽限。连小孩都知道走路看手机容易摔跤，所以他被客厅桌脚绊倒、跪趴在地上时并不觉得意外。杯子里的水洒了一地。他在地板上蜷缩起来，手脚软得像章鱼的爪，瓷砖硬而凉，坚实可靠。摔倒时膝盖挫伤了，明天肯定要青紫一片，但此刻疼痛还挤不破酒精的屏障。他在心里对地板施魔法：变成海底的白沙滩。于是他觉得舒服了些。如果魔法没能生效，肯定是因为过了零点。

他感觉像是睡在海里，海水茸茸地抚摩他的脸颊，隔绝一切未知的危险，隔绝全部可能的痛苦。见到他平安、平静样子的母亲大概会睡个好觉，为此他也该睡个好觉，毕竟，明天会是新的一天……已经是明天了。

◆

Orm被渴醒时，天还没亮，客厅里飘游着深蓝色空气。海水褪去了，他活在陆地上。他舔舔发苦的嘴唇，发现脖子下面垫了矮枕头，身上盖着薄被单，地上的水不知是晾干还是被拖干净了，他的水杯换上了新的水，扣着杯盖放在枕边不远处。

他扶着脖子从地板上爬起来，看到有人坐在餐桌边，脸埋在手臂上睡着。上次见面还是大半年前，那次Arthur和他在酒吧，Vulko为某种紧急状况而来，拎走了现任国王。国王急匆匆消失，Vulko负责把他送回住处。Vulko以为他喝多了，他确实喝多了，但没多到断片。他靠在Vulko的肩膀上，发觉这个人其实骨架挺小，肩胛像两片石刀。一路上没人说话，送到之后Vulko把他撂在沙发上，给他盖了被子、留了水，然后走了。至今他也不知道紧急状况是什么，他猜测他也已经没有知晓的权限。

他仰头把整杯水灌下去，又去厨房接了一杯，然后把地上的枕头收回卧室，再回来时他旧日的谋士已经醒了，坐直身子看着他。

“哪怕按阿拉斯加的时间来算，你也迟到了。不论按全球哪个时区算你都迟到了。”Orm说，并没什么责备的意思。

“我知道。”Vulko看着他，在深蓝色空气里像条老谋深算的钩嘴海蛇，盘踞在暗礁周围，紧张地准备好用毒液保护自己。

Orm慢慢走过去，伸出手，打开窗。手越过Vulko的头顶时，海蛇缩了一下。他能想象出那副肩颈上肌肉绷紧的形状。

“雨停了。”

“是啊。”

“你要不要再睡会儿？我得干活了。”

“好。”

把Vulko打发到卧室里，电脑开机后收拾到客厅，被单和自己一起丢到卫生间。热水冲走冷水，雨和海从他的皮肤上流过，流经胸口的曲线、肚脐的凹陷、膝盖上的淤青，旋转着沉入下水口。海消失了。咽下干燥的空气时，肺部传来钝痛。

今天是生日过后的头一天，距离下一个生日还有三百六十四天——如果能活到下一个生日。他想起小时候，他对母亲说起下个生日想要她带他去北冰洋看冰山、看白熊捕猎海豹，母亲的微笑很模糊，说只要天气允许；不到一年后，母亲死了。现在看来没真死，但事实上差别没那么大。他一直没有去过北冰洋。身为海洋领主，却依然有未知的海域，也许这是他做国王做不长久的原因。也许他又在给Vulko找借口了。

Vulko肯定去过北冰洋，但多半没从船上看过。要存多少钱才能负担得起一次双人北极点自助游？他换上家居服，擦干头发，暂时把工作文档扔下，开始在游记网站上搜索北冰洋旅游攻略。并非不可行。生日愿望已经过期了，但试试总不妨事。

推开卧室的门，那件之前披在他身上的长外套此刻裹着Vulko。海蛇蛰伏在沙坑里，闭着眼，画面合理而熨帖。Vulko侧躺在他的床上，拥着他的外套，枕着他的矮枕头，头发散开，呼吸均匀，看起来很累，也很放松。一个松懈下来的警觉动物生活在为它量身打造的栖息地。

他轻手轻脚关好门，回到电脑跟前，打开了文档。“生日快乐。”他对自己说。

**Author's Note:**

> 长外套大概是 https://movie.douban.com/celebrity/1006919/photo/2376965666/ 和 https://movie.douban.com/celebrity/1010539/photo/2535813517/ 这种风格。


End file.
